


Desire, I'm Hungry.

by bordaveaux



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Romance ( but not really ), Bones is So Done, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, James T. Kirk's Immune System, Kirk is just oblivious AF, Knotting, Pheromones, Risk of Pregnancy, Sex Pollen, Sexual Tension, Vulcan Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bordaveaux/pseuds/bordaveaux
Summary: Kirk gets exposed to an alien substance. The good news is, it won’t kill her, unless you can die from being really horny for a few days.  No biggie, right?  Well, the bad news is it seems to have some . . . interesting side effects in regards to her First Officer.Vulcan catnip, anyone?





	Desire, I'm Hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent, kink garbage. With some fluff, romance, and humor. But there is literally zero plot to be found. Don’t take it too seriously, and please enjoy! 
> 
> While I always appreciate feedback, including constructive criticism, I don't write professionally and all mistakes are mine. I am only human, c'est la vie.

Jamie doesn’t want to say this  _ always _ happens, but.. . . It’s definitely not the first time she’s been exposed to something that caused a reaction.  She’s not the type of Captain to delegate other people to do things if she isn’t fully willing to do it herself, to assume the same risks; so, she’s almost always planetside.  

And if she isn’t, then Spock is, and usually if things go tits up, she’s not far behind, anyways.

Usually there’s more of a concern with something killing her, because her immune system is great  _ except _ when it comes to her laundry list of allergies. Even if it didn’t, get hives, or breaking out in a fever is still pretty annoying.  ( There are worse things, but she doesn’t want to think about those, although Bones has a very handy flash-card list of all the fun things that can happen to human skin  )

So all in all, Jamie thinks she lucked out.  Yeah, she feels  _ hot _ , but it’s not because she’s sick; she’s just stupidly horny. Although distracted, it’s not totally incapacitating, which she was kinda worried about.  As pro-sex as she is, consent is still a thing, and the last thing she wants is to impose herself onto someone because she’s not thinking straight ( ha!  _ Straight  _ ) or have someone take advantage of her. 

The former seems more likely, but still.  It’s good to know her brain hasn’t been totally hijacked, even if all she wants to do is sit on the biggest dildo she can find. 

“  ---- Captain.  “

Brought back from the absolute gutter her mind decided to go through, she blinks up at Spock and hopes she doesn’t look as red as she feels.  “Yeah?”

She doesn’t miss the way his eyes seem so much darker than they usually are, for the faint  _ inhale _ that seems to borderline on wolfish.

Which brings on the other little side effect of this whole thing:  apparently, whatever it is, also makes her smell  _ even better _ .   To be more specific, it is almost  _ addictive _ to certain species.  Like, for example. Vulcans.

This included Spock.

“I believe it would be best if we arranged alternating shifts on the bridge. As a precaution. “

It’s a completely logical, rational thing to do.  Really, it’s less of a worry of them fucking on the bridge ( although, that  _ does _ bring up some great mental images, and Spock may not be able to read her mind without touching her, but right now he  _ smells _ her acutely, and the pinched brow and sigh he gives tells her that he doesn’t need to ) and more about distraction.  It’s something they can’t afford to mess with when they’re on-duty, and even if a part of her wants to protest, Jamie really doesn’t want to put him in that position.

If they still hated each other she might say,  _ suck it the fuck up _ but as it turns out they’re pretty much on their way to being besties, so that’s out of the question.  She doesn’t hold grudges, and really, he’s kind of awesome.

“Yeha, that’s -- probably for the best. “

His head inclines, and he seems to take longer than strictly necessary to respond.  Although it’s kind of tempting to mess with him for the way he seems to  _ stare _ , something which on anyone else she would have called out for eye-fucking her, she doesn’t.  

This situation is a little delicate, isn’t it?

“Are you going to take Alpha, or are you going to keep eye-fucking me?”  

_ Welp _ .  

That seems to do the trick, though, and she swears he looks so tense that he might actually snap in half.  

“Yes.  Forgive me, Captain. “  When he swallows she can see the slight bob of his Adam’s Apple, and she really wants to lean in and bite it ----

Without even realizing it, she’s humming in acknowledgement, all the while leaning forward on the bio-bed to do just as she wants to.  He’s so close, too; she can practically feel his natural body temperature radiating off of him. 

Eyes half lidded, she’s almost at his neck when a sharp inhale breaks the spell, and she instantly jerks back.  _ Shit. _   “I think that’s our cue. “

She’s not sure when he put some distance between them, but he did, and she’s thankful.  The sooner they go back to business as usual, the better. “My conclusion also.”

“Dismissed.”  At least her voice sounds normal, even if she’s gripping the edge of the bed like it’s a life line, and doesn’t breathe a sigh of relief until Spock exits Medbay.

She’s not . . . incapable of rational thought, here.  But clearly she’s  _ attracted _ to Spock, and maybe that makes it a little bit more difficult to resist that.  Which isn’t really a new revelation, but he’s not the only person she thinks is good looking.  Bones is. Chapel is. 

And she did not get a little  _ dazed _ next to them.

Shaking her head, she slides off the bed, and tries to ignore the way her legs feel like jelly; or the growing ache between her thighs.

To her credit, she  _ almost  _ makes it out the door without a hypo in her neck.

“Damn it!”  
  


* * *

* * *

 

 

Day one definitely sucks.

She took graveyard shift just to be safe, to give an extra wide berth to Spock after the . . . incident. Later, it won’t be a big deal and she’ll laugh about it over chess,  but until it’s all out of her system, why tempt fate?

Unless they really have to.  And oh, does her imagination run wild with that one.

_ Stepping into the lift, she lets out a little sigh. _

_ Her ‘situation’ hasn’t gotten worse, but it hasn’t gotten better, either.  The hypo Bones gave her earlier to help take the edge off was definitely wearing off.  _

_ All she wants to do now is get to her quarters, take a hot shower, and --- _

_ Six floors too early, the turbolift stops, and Spock stares back at her when the doors open. _

_ On the inside, she tries not to panic and close the door in his face. They’re professionals, damn it.  At least he seems to be just as indecisive as her until she moves to the side, and tries to look as relaxed as possible. _

_ That’s all the confirmation he needs before he steps in, and presses for a lower level deck.  Science labs. Of course. _

_ “Another all-nighter?”  She chirps, hoping to distract herself from the fact that she’s pretty sure her body just went up by a few degrees.   _

_ God, she’s not short by any means but he’s still got a few noticeable inches on her and his jaw looks particularly sharp from this angle --- _

_ “As you are well aware, Vulcan require less sleep than humans to function optimally. “ _

_ “Uh-huh. “ _

_ She’s giving him a half grin even though he’s staring straight ahead with enviable focus. It’s fine, though; means she has free reign to look, and that she does. _

_ At least, until the turbolift jerks to a halt in between floors and he catches her from falling on her face. _

_ Oh, no. _

_ It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that they’re stuck, even without Scotty crackling in over comms. _

_ Twenty or thirty minutes, he says. _

_ Normally: not a problem! _

_ But now Spock is touching her, and even through the material of the uniform she can feel the heat, and oh, would you look at that? His pupils are completely dilated and when the hell did she start parting? _

_ Without the assumption of someone leaving things are going downhill fast.  _

_ Blood is roaring in Jamie’s ears as she looks at him  -- dark eyes, a faint green flush and flaring nostrils  -- and she can feel just how stupidly wet she’s become due to their proximity. _

_ Her panties are soaked, and when she shifts to try and stand up on her own, she knows he can smell that, too.   _

_ She could tell him no, when he crowds her against the wall like he wants to eat her, and maybe she should.  But it would also be a lie to say she didn’t want this, hadn’t thought about it before. Jamie presses a knee between his legs, brushing against the hot, hard bulge there that elicits an honest to god growl from the Vulcan. _

_ And fuck, if that isn’t sexy. _

_ It’s in her mind to stop this, because it’s the right thing to do even if she would gladly fuck him for days on end, maybe even years.  It’s not always reliable but from what she can feel he’s definitely generously endowed, and her mouth kind of waters at the thought of sucking on his cock ---   _

_ “Captain.” _

_ Her title sounds filthy when he says it like that, half-growled, dripping in desire, even if so far he remains with some semblance of control. _

_ Jamie swallows and tries to steady her breathing, to inject some sense into this hormone-drenched moment.  But then his hand slides and curls around her neck, thumb sweeping across her bottom lip as she stares at him wide eyed, her pulse jumping beneath his fingers. _

_ Fuck.  Fuck. Fuck. _

_ “Captain?” _

Almost violently startled from her massively inappropriate daydream, she’s sure she looks more flustered than horny ( at least, she hopes so ) to her replacement.

“Uh, sorry.  I just --- “

Jesus Christ, she needs to leave before she absolutely  _ dies _ .  

It’s a miracle there’s no evidence of her thoughts left behind when she legs up, and maybe she’s a bit unnecessarily flighty when she high-tails it off the bridge and to her quarters. 

Even though it’s a good thing, she doesn’t run into Spock on the way there, and when the door locks behind her she tries to quell the feeling of irrational disappointment that she won’t be getting fucked sideways in the turbolift.

Bones said it would probably only last a few days.  Hell, she’s had broken ribs for longer than that. It wasn’t like she couldn’t do  _ anything _ about it.  A few more orgasms never hurt anyone, did they? Hell, if anything Jamie is due for some.

  
So yeah, she’s  _ totally  _ got this.


End file.
